Total Drama Expedition
Back again with a whole new season, Chris McLean has decided to enlist fourteen contestants to travel around the world to many various locations in order to survive challenges, obstacles, and themselves in order to win the grand prize of one million dollars! Who will survive? Who will be eliminated? Tune in and read Total Drama Expedition! Characters *'Reese ''(The Dank Memer) '- As the middle child of fifteen children, Reece had to find out a way to stick out. All throughout his life, he has strived to become internet famous. When he was only eleven, he became the worlds biggest fan of John Cena and the WWE. Following soon after, his fanbase on internet database, Memester, rose substantially. Because of his influence on the internet, he became accustomed to dark-humor and that has reflected onto his personality. Despite his affinity for the internet, Reece has been known to be a “ladykiller”, specifically your mother (cited by Reece himself). Whenever he isn’t online or with your mother, he enjoys listening to old-school rap music and Metallica. *'Jasper (The 'Musician') '- Known as the ‘Hip Hop God’, the destroyer of all beats, the voice of the angels, Jasper is actually known as the butt of the jokes. However, his lighthearted nature convinces him that they are just jokes. Being a self- proclaimed nerd, it was only natural that he started to play video games. His favorite games to pass time are Jokemon and Forever Sequel Fantasy. He dropped out of highschool when he was younger in order to pursue his music career, however, that failed and it resulted in him working for a low-end factory where his happiness is tested every single day. *'Shawn (The Moody Maniac) '- If there was one object to describe Shawn, it’d be the grab bag. You never know what you’re going to get, and he’s as explosive as a bag of fireworks. When he was younger, he got in a fist fight with his older sibling, Sterling, seconds later, they began playing Mediocre Destruction Sisters. He enjoys picking a good fight for the sake of picking a fight. *'Nestor (The Brain) '- Nestor grew up on the streets, he made his way through life dealing many illegal things. He paid his way through school by selling fake trading cards under the guise of being an offical Moneytendo representative. In his free time, he enjoys reading books such as “The Thrower in the WheatBread” and “The Taker”. Despite being able to make his way through the streets, Nestor is extremely humble and brings food home to his family every single day. Before applying to the show, he compared his physical and mental aptitude towards other well known competitors and calculated his statistics to winning. *'Yumi (The Moody Maniac) '- Being a purebred Shiba Inu is a hard life, ever since she was a kid, she was expected to have act like any dog should. As a dogs rights activist, she fights for herself and other dogs around her with compelling speeches like “Bark” and “Woof pt 2.” She has a strong bone to pick with humans and has come to prove her case to these people. In her free time, she enjoys being loved and secretly plotting to steal treats from the highest shelf, effectively ending systematic oppression. *'Lauryn (The Girl Gamer) '- Attention is nothing that Lauryn has ever had a shortage of. She has lived on a farm in the middle of the United States all her life, but has played World of Peacecraft all of her life, therefore has amassed quite a large cult following for being a girl gamer. She enjoys mocking feminism and being “edgy” for the hell of it. Convinced she’s a Japanese idol by heart, she intends on showing the world how beautiful she is and how much anime and Japanese culture is better than everyone elses. *'Megan (The Loner) '- *'Chelsea ' *'Zeke ' *'Francey ' *'Reagan''' *'Nick' *'Lipstick' *'Chappy '